


dizzy

by dashcommaslash



Series: dizzy [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Handcuffs, Q Backstory, Rimming, Top!Watson, Watson backstory, bottom!Q, coffee and cigarettes, grad school, how did this happen, in fact very little happens at all, not much sex, pre-00Q, q is a hacker, q is a slacker, summer loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashcommaslash/pseuds/dashcommaslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer that Q was 20 she started to bottom in earnest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dizzy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in for the kill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597595) by [8611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8611/pseuds/8611). 



The summer that Q was 20 she started to bottom in earnest. There’s something about being held down when you’re as skinny as she had gotten that year, it makes you feel so thoroughly helpless. She bought a pair of darbies in Berlin, and police handcuffs from a shop on Christopher Street. That summer she was lecturing once a week and was supposed to be writing her thesis as well, but in fact it was already finished, or as finished as it would ever be. J was away almost all the time, and Q sat home coding and hacking and writing dirty emails on one computer and watching hours of telly on the other: costume dramas and detective shows.

Q had lived in the flat in Clapham for two years. There was little to recommend it other than the convenience (relatively speaking) to Sandhurst and the size–-the only thing small about it was the tiny kitchen, where she made pots and pots of iced coffee and drank it all day, snuffing cigarette butts in glasses full of ice. On the way to King's she would buy more. There was a lot of time for everything that year. At the end of the summer when she was the one going away, perhaps for good (although they didn’t say it), Q’s clever officer bit all the way down her back, all the way, as she pressed her hands against the shower walls and her head, dizzy, against her hands.


End file.
